A motor vehicle roof with lowerable roof parts is known from DE 296 22 436 U1, which roof has rigid, not-openable lateral roof frame parts. A front and a rear roof part are pivotable about an axis lying perpendicular to the vehicle longitudinal plane.
DE 100 21 464 A1 likewise concerns a vehicle with an openable vehicle roof that has longitudinal roof cross beams. In addition, a movable roof part apparatus is provided for selective closing or at least partial opening of the roof opening and is also provided with a rear window attached to the vehicle roof. The roof part apparatus includes roof part elements that are displaceably guided on lateral guides and are storable in a rear storage space when the roof part apparatus is opened, wherein they are, e.g., folded in an accordion manner or are rolled up like a roller blind. The rear window is lowerable into a position, in which it is removed from the rear window opening of the roof frame and is at least partially disposed under a luggage space lid. The roof elements and/or plates are displaced in the vehicle longitudinal direction along the lateral longitudinal roof cross beams and into the storage space.
DE 42 03 228 C2 concerns a similar construction, by which a folding roof, plate roof or rollable roof is displaced in the vehicle longitudinal direction into a storage space provided on the rear side in the vehicle in order to open the vehicle roof. The B-pillars and C-pillars of the vehicle form a four-bar linkage together with lateral roof frame parts and the rear roof frame part; after lowering the rear window and the rear and front side windows, the four-bar linkage is rearwardly pivotable by means of a drive device.
With the convertible top described in DE 198 04 990 C1, a plurality of connected-together individual slats are provided that are loaded into a storage space in the open position. They are moved therein in the vehicle longitudinal direction from the closed position and wound up around a top roller in a roller shutter manner. The roof frames and the C-pillars of the vehicle are lowerable into the rear portion of the motor vehicle, wherein the front roof frames are pivotable into the vehicle passenger compartment about a vertical axis in the direction toward the rear roof frame. After the pivoting, the front and rear roof frames are displaced together along the inner side of the C-pillar, so that neither the front roof frame nor the rear roof frame protrudes over the C-pillar. Subsequently, the unit comprised of the roof frame and the C-pillar is lowered into the body of the vehicle.
Finally, a convertible vehicle is known from DE 100 63 152 A1, by which a front roof part, which also includes side roof frame parts, and a rear roof part, which likewise includes side roof frame parts, are pivotable towards each other about an axis extending perpendicular to the vehicle longitudinal plane and are storable in a storage space under a rear trunk lid of the motor vehicle.